A bridge is a communications device for connecting two or more communications networks together to enable communication between the networks. In a typical bridge, a message is received from one of the connected networks and is delivered to one or more other networks via a bridge connection. Bridges do not normally choose a specific path within a destination network by which to deliver a message to a destination node, but instead "broadcast" the message to all nodes within the destination network. The destination node within the destination network, knowing its own address, then accepts the message from the broadcast medium.
In wireless applications, bridges can be used to connect two or more wireless communications networks. Normally, such bridges are implemented manually by an operator having enough analog equipment to support two or more external wireless communications channels. The operator determines which external networks are to be connected and configures the analog equipment to perform the desired bridging function. As can be appreciated, such bridges are very specialized and require a costly and time consuming redesign whenever system requirements change. In addition, these bridges are relatively slow, expensive to maintain, non-adaptable, and generally non-reliable. Further, these bridges do not generally provide interoperability between incompatible networks.
Therefore, there is a need for a bridge that can be easily adapted to changing system requirements. In addition, there is a need for a bridge that is capable of supporting networks utilizing different, and possibly varying, signal formats. Further, there is a need for a bridge that does not require manual setup by an operator. Still further, there is a need for a bridge that can fill the above needs in a wireless environment.